


the secrets of my soul

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: [Kate drabbles collected in one place.]
Relationships: Kate Austen/Jack Shephard, Kate Austen/Sayid Jarrah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. old habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate: "saw you on the news. still pulling people out of burning wreckage, huh?"
> 
> jack: "old habits."
> 
> (Season 3 Ep23 - 'Through the Looking Glass')

Kate has a stuffed whale in one hand and the television remote in the other, with a finger hovering over the off button when the news comes on.

The image blurs, then focuses on the almost skeletal remains of a car, blackened from a recent fire and with wisps of smoke still rising. Dozens of people mill about but her focus zeros in on only one thing; the familiar profile that looms in the foreground.

She finds herself unable to look away as the hand holding Aaron's toy falters. It crashes noiselessly against her bare feet.

Dread and fear claws its way underneath her skin. She reaches up to lightly clasp her throat, rubs her pinkie absently against her left clavicle as a young male reporter speaks.

"-Someone we can now identify as Dr. Jack Shephard. Dr. Shephard, as you'll recall, was one of six survivors of the Oceanic 815 plane crash three years ago. And tonight he has saved a woman and her child from a brutal care accident. Dr. Shephard has sustained minor injuries from his heroic rescue but continues-"

She blinks, slowly, and tunes the rest of the news report out. That's all she needed to know. That he was okay.

Kate takes five deep breaths, presses the off button, and turns towards the stairs.

Aaron's toy lays forgotten.


	2. because she lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: "You're gonna need better shoes."
> 
> [Season 1 Ep1: "Pilot"]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and reworked from a drabble posted on LiveJournal years ago. The original is still on ffnet.
> 
> 108 words

Kate weaved her way around various bodies, the sand rising and falling beneath her light steps. The stench of death hovered and glistened and her eyes watered from it. She breathed through her mouth and tried not to gag.

Guilt flung its way across her shoulders and down her back and arms; slunk into the muscles of her thighs and calves, before sliding into the tips of her toes. She let it steadily enfold her, as if the unseeing eyes of the dead could give her absolution for feeling it.

There -

Slim ankles appeared, embraced in a pair of brown boots. She kneeled and reached for the laces.


	3. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow; jack/kate

Kate held out her hand, slowly turning her wrist sideways and then, finally, palm side up, wiggling her fingers as white snowflakes touched her bare skin. "Amazing," she murmered. 

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his medical supplies, did a double take that made her giggle. "Oh."

"Hmmm. Does that mean I'm not hallucinating? Because it seems to be-" 

-snowing," they said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Well..." Jack scratched the back of his head in confusion and perched his other hand on his hip. "I don't really know what to make of this. I mean, the temperature doesn't seem to be dro - Kate what are you doing?"

A flash of child-like guilt crossed her face. She rolled her eyes at him. "Sticking my tongue out to catch the snowflakes. What does it look like I'm doing?"


	4. begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron's crying. soft sobs and then a full on scream of 'mommy' strikes the night air.
> 
> kate, aaron, claire

kate wakes with a start, sheets tangled around her legs and a sweat drenched t-shirt clinging to her chest, her nightmare ebbing away.

aaron's crying. soft sobs and then a full on scream of 'mommy' strikes the night air. her feet hit the floor. her mind barely registers the cold; her mind barely registers anything in the haste to get to him. the sheets land in a heap next to the bed.

she's in his room in seconds, hands gentle and whispering through his hair as she gathers him in her arms, tucking him against her as his little body shakes and hiccups. she lays her cheek against the top of his head. 

“it's okay, baby. it's okay.”

claire stares at them from the doorway, hand in a fist against her sternum, wild grief in the lines around her eyes. she turns and walks away.


	5. lay your hands on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate/sayid. season 6 au

“I can't feel anything,” he growls. He reaches for her warmth.

Kate glimpses the moon through the trees, watches the shadow of branches dance manically against the night sky. The tree bark is rough against her back. The stars wink at her. Her body arches into his desperate touch. 

"Fuck," she whispers.

Sayid's hand skirts down her side and slips beneath her shirt to rest against the small of her back. His palm is hot and heavy and his calloused fingers are rough, but his breath is on her cheek and his lips are drinking her tears. Her hands close over his shoulders, nails scratching his skin deep enough to draw blood.

He needs this. She needs this too.


	6. something real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate: "We'd go hiking together. One day we spent eight hours tracking deer."
> 
> (Season 1 Ep11 - 'All the Best Cowboys have Daddy Issues')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on livejournal and ffnet

This was their religion. 

The little girl shifted her backpack across her thin shoulders; absently scratched at a bug bit on her arm, and swiped sweaty bangs away from her forehead. 

Her lightly freckled face stared up at her dad. She watched as he frowned, his eyes crinkling in concentration at a collection of broken branches; their green leaves dangling precariously at the ends. She mimicked his stance, adoring eyes never leaving his face as she soaked in what he was telling her through only his expression. Then, he touched a finger to his lips and pointed straight ahead at a set of deer tracks a few feet away.


	7. give me some wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: map  
> kate, sawyer, running

The truck swerves to a stop, spraying up gravel. Dust finds its way through her open window. Kate coughs and glares in Sawyer's direction, rubs her chest where the seat belt caught her.

He shoots her a soft grin, _sorry_ , the dimple in his cheek deepening beneath days worth of stubble, and then winks. “Which way, Freckles?” A breeze ruffles his hair and he taps his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

She leans forward, shields her eyes against the sinking suns ray, glances first in one direction and then the other. Wide open space. Endless possibilities. Miles and miles and miles.

The road map is a wrinkled mess beneath her feet.

They'll never use it anyway.


	8. 1977

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate, juliet, 1977

Kate thought she'd found her threshold for weird three years ago. Or thirty years from now. Or whenthehellever. Time travel was turning out to be a real bitch. But this -

She rubbed her index finger against her left eyebrow, eyed her surroundings, eyed Juliet, as they made their way to work. In Dharmaville. Together. 

"So 1977, huh?"

Juliet stopped, startled at the sudden intrusion and turned to her, curiousity shining in her blue eyes. Her voice was soft. "Yes. Does this year mean something to you?"  


Kate bit her bottom lip and shrugged, shuffled her feet against the green grass before looking up into her companion's face. "This is the year I was born."

Juliet studied her in a way that made it seem that she had been expecting the secrets of the universe to come spewing out of her mouth. Kate blushed, rolled her eyes, and started to walk ahead, but Juliet just grinned, huffed out a laugh, and touched her on her left shoulder to stop her. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Kate laughed too.


End file.
